The ultimate Songfic!
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: Just a couple of characters singn' some songs, you pick the songs next time if you leave a review!COMPLTED!
1. Chapter 1

Manik's POV

Manik's POV

"Lexis you ready?" I asked. "Is water wet?" "Last time I checked." "Good, now let's go this show isn't going to host itself." She said leading me onstage. The crowd cheered as we walked on. "Good Evening New Mobotropolis!" I said into the microphone. "This evening it is our pleasure to present a few of the best theme songs picked for us by fans." Alexis said. "Meaning its one hell of a concert going on here!" "So Mani we're starting off right?" "Better believe it!" I said as Alexis got into position I handed her a head set mike and pulled mine on as well. "3, 2, 1...

Alexis: I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland

you captured me with a stare  
I'd follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
condition me to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

Manik: I dream of you every night  
feels like I'm losing my mind  
this feelings just getting stronger  
my head is spinning around  
you play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer

Alexis :One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

Manik: You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss

Alexis: I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

Both: You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss...

(Hey, it is cute song don't diss it!)

"Okay not too bad for an opening act..." I said to the crowd, who laughed. "Guess we should get to the vids huh?" "Yeah...Alright Sonic's tribute to Scourge and Fiona...boy this is gonna be funny..."

"Hey it's not that bad you try singing country" Sonic gave me a look as the vid started to play.

Sonic: She left that loser in a dust cloud  
Heart in his hand, chin on the ground  
Cried her last tear for that clown  
She can see a little clearer now  
She said, "Oh, oh, I gotta go and find me"  
Oh, oh she found the strength to break free

Like a painted wild mustang  
Flying' out across the open range  
Finally gets to live her life that way  
No fear, no fences, nobody-no reins

No reins

All she's ever felt is held back  
She says, "It's kinda nice  
to hear myself laugh"  
She's gonna do a lot more of that  
She's making' plans and making' tracks  
She said, "Oh, oh I gotta go and find me"  
Oh, oh she found the strength to break free

Like a painted wild mustang  
Flying' out across the open range  
Finally gets to live her life that way  
No fear, no fences, nobody-no reins

No reins

Oh, oh she's learning' how to let go  
Oh, oh whichever way the wind blows  
Oh, oh she's learning' how to let go

Like a painted wild mustang  
Flying' out across the open range  
Finally gets to live her life that way  
No fear, no fences, nobody-no reins (x2)

No reins

No reins

The crowd cheered. I smiled. "Okay now for my namesake! Manic!" Another vid played

Manik:

Mothers hands were lined with dirt  
From long days in the field  
And mothers hands are serving meals  
In a cafe on this street  
With mouths to feed  
Just trying to keep clothing on our backs  
And all I hear about is  
How it's so bad, it's so bad

It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk

You left without saying goodbye  
Although I'm sure you tried  
You call and ask from time to time  
To make sure we're alive  
But you weren't there  
Right when I'm needing you the most  
And now I dream about it  
How it's so bad, it's so bad

It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk

Father's hands are lined with guilt  
For tearing us apart  
Guess it turned out in the end  
Just look at where we are  
Made it up, still got clothing on our backs  
And now I scream about it  
How it's so bad, it's so bad

It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk

No time, last one, let's go...

Another cheer, "Alright last one for this evening Scourge..." I said in a loud mumble not particularly fond of the song he'd chosen but it worked...

Scourge: This one goes out to my lovely ex- girlfriend Fiona wish ya the best of luck sweetheart!

I can lay it on real thick  
Cause I know how you don't like to get bogged down  
With anything 'bout us  
And our kick ass true love tale  
Sorry I swore just then  
Cause I know you hate it  
And by the way that cake you baked me really sucked  
But I ate it

Chorus  
Cause I loved you  
Even more than you could ever imagine  
Here's a friendly goodbye  
5,6,7  
Ain't that a "b" with an itch  
Ain't that a mother trucker  
You can go to h-e-double hockey sticks  
And f yourself  
Cause I'm flippin' gosh darn sick  
Of all the "s" words you put me through  
So f-u  
F-u

I can hang it out to dry  
Cause I know how you like all your laundry neat  
And not just thrown around  
Like a chain saw in need of juggling  
Sorry I flipped you off cause I know,  
How you hate it  
And that homemade porn I said that I erased  
Well I saved it

Chorus  
Cause I loved you  
Even more than you could ever imagine  
Here's a friendly goodbye  
5,6,7  
Ain't that a "b" with an itch  
Ain't that a mother trucker  
You can go to h-e-double hockey sticks  
And f yourself  
Cause I'm flippin' gosh darn sick  
Of all the "s" words you put me through  
So f-u  
F-u..,f-u..,f-u

I'll send you a post card that says  
I'm glad you're not here  
I'll buy you a t-shirt  
But I'll use it to wipe up the beer  
That I spilled  
While I was spilling my guts  
To my friends about you  
And I really don't have anything else nice to say  
But f-u  
F-u

Half Chorus  
5,6,7  
Ain't that a "b" with an itch  
Ain't that a mother trucker  
You can go to h-e-double hockey sticks  
And f yourself  
Cause I'm flippin' gosh darn sick  
Of all the "s" words you put me through  
So f-u  
F-u..,f-u..,f-u

The crowd gave a halfhearted applause but nothing else, "Okay well that was part one don't worry you'll see a lot more soon! Good night everyone!" I said as Alexis and I slipped off stage.

Well if you can guess which band sings each of these songs I'll write part 2 so read and Review!

Manik: Rock on peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys we're back for part 2 of the Ultimate Songfic

Hey, guys we're back for part 2 of the Ultimate Songfic!

Manik: Do I get a solo?

Yeah Manik...you get a solo...

Manik: YAY! 

Manik's POV:

"Alright everyone welcome to part 2 of our little concert we're going to have a few new characters on in just a minute but first I gotta tell Alexis something." The crowd hushed. "What is it Manik?" "A new song I got for ya wanna hear it?" She nodded. I turned to the crowd. "How about you guys you wanna hear it?" I asked the crowd, they cheered. "Alright we have to wait for the others to set up anyway..."

Manik: If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And know I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?...

I finished the song the, crowd cheered and Alexis hugged me. The rant of "Kiss her! Kiss her!" got to me and I placed a little peck on her lips. She deepened it a little then pulled back. I smiled trying not to blush. "Now that I got that over with it's time for a very special singer, my mom Fiona Fox." "Thank you Manik." She said from her place off stage as the screen started to show her music video.

Fiona: Ahhh  
Boy walking the spot he so fresh and  
He got what he needs impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like ooh!

Girl walkin the spot she stop traffic  
She got everything you can't pass it  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like Woooo!

Baby I can see us Movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than He said She said

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they

Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to impress her  
He say anything to just win her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her

Girl playing cool but she winning  
She loving the fact that she's gifted  
Everything that he do she get lifted  
Feel so wicked dancing like ohh

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they

One day with you  
Boy just one day with you  
all the things we can do  
Everyday I think of  
Being with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together!

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said

Ohhh what you waiting for?

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking for a minute  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they

Baby

Your gunna like it  
your gunna want it  
your gunna like it  
We don't need no more than he said she said  
your gunna like it  
your gunna want it  
your gunna like it  
We don't need no more than he said she said!

The crowd gave a loud cheer and my mother blushed. "Okay to break up that happy moment give in up for Shadow!"

Shadow:

They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
(I am losing sight again)

Fire your guns,  
It's time to run,  
Blow me away.  
(I will stay unless I may)  
After the fall,  
We'll shake it off,  
Show me the way.

Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

There's nothing left,  
So save your breath,  
Lying in wait.  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown,  
Nowhere to go,  
Holding your fate.  
(Loaded I will walk alone)

Fire your guns,  
It's time to run,  
Blow me away.  
(I will stay, unless I may)  
After the fall,  
We'll shake it off,  
Show me the way.

Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

You wanted it back  
(Don't fight me God!)

(Here it goes! (held out for about 2 seconds))

(Die! (held out for about 5 seconds))

Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

Save us all! 3x

The crowd was silent and Shadow shot them a glare after that they cheered extremely loud. He smirked. "Okay...well next is...AMY!"

Amy: Am I not pretty enough?  
Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?  
Am I too outspoken?  
Don't I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me?

I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me,  
I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break,  
I crave, I love, I've waited long enough,  
I try as hard as I can.

Am I not pretty enough?  
Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?  
Am I too outspoken?  
Don't I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me?

I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real,  
I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees,  
I hope, I stand, I take it like a man,  
I try as hard as I can.

Am I not pretty enough?  
Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?  
Am I too outspoken?  
Don't I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me?

Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me? x4

The crowd gave another cheer and Sonic, Shadow and Scourge all slapped their foreheads. I nodded "Time for our umm...special treat...a dedication to Amy Rose..."

Shadow: I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy  
She talks for hours and still tomorrow  
She'll call again and when he thinks that this could be the end,  
She calls again

Scourge: At six in the morning she waits at the door  
He tells her to leave but still tomorrow she'll be there again  
She won't let go

Sonic: Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
And pack your bags if you want  
A one way ticket out of my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you

Scourge: She doesn't care if he tries to ignore  
He runs away but still she follows  
she'll try again

Shadow: She likes to think she'll get him in the end  
Yeah

Sonic: Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
And pack your bags  
If you want  
A one way ticket out of my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you, whoa

All three: Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
we could book your flight  
And pack your bags  
If you want  
A one way ticket out of our lives  
Watching you fly away  
We never liked you  
We never wanted you  
We never liked you  
We're not in love with you!

Everyone (except Amy) laughed at that. She was prepared to use her hammer to beat the shit out of them until she was escorted out of the stadium/concert stage by security. "One more act for you tonight...Tails!" I said.

Tails: Thanks Manik...Cream...this is for you...

Watched my life pass me by

in the rearview mirror

Pictures frozen in time

are becoming clearer

I don't wanna waste another day

stuck in the shadow of my mistakes - yeah

Cause I want you

and I feel you

crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burnin

to find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded

I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have

what's left of me.

I've been dying inside

little by little

Nowhere to go

I'm goin outta my mind

An endless circle

runnin from myself until

You gave me a reason for standing still

And I want you

and I feel you

crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burnin

to find the place I've never been

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded

I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have

what's left of me.

Fallin' faster

barely breathing

Give me somethin to believe in

Tell me it's not all in my head

Take what's left of this man

Make me whole once again

Cause I want you

and I feel you

crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burnin

to find the place I've never been

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded

I'm half the man I thought I would be

You can have, all that's left, (yeah, yeah, yeah) what's left of me

I've been dying inside you see

I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind)

I'm just runnin' in circles all the time

Will you take what's left? x3 -- of me

I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind

Will you take what's left? x3 -- of me

Take what's left of me...

The song ended and Alexis and I had to move from being crushed by Cream as She hurried on stage, grabbing Tails and kissing him. I put my arm around Alexis "Not bad eh?" "No, not bad at all." She said placing her head on my shoulder. We turned to face the audience "Shows over for tonight folks but come back tomorrow for the last part we'll be sure to see you there!" I said exiting offstage with Alexis.

Aww... a little romance mixed in now, and didn't you think the guys' song was funny? sigh poor Amy...

Manik: She'll survive now let's say bye already!

Fine...bye everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis POV

Alexis POV

Waking Manik up that morning was not easy but we still had an entire day of the concert left to host so we had to be bright-eyed and busy tailed before 9 am. I gently pushed him on to the floor causing him to wake up and curse me for the little she-devil I was. I just smiled knowing he didn't mean a word of it. Mani may have looked tough but he was really just a guy in my view. The public knew him as a rock star I knew him as the hero in training / best boyfriend ever he really was. After he finished his little rant he went to have a shower slightly disappointed that I'd had mine already and thus wouldn't be joining him. I had other things to do anyway carefully selecting the vids for our private artists and then putting in the duets . Sonic and Fiona were going to sing one as were Shadow and Fluffy (my fan character) and Ally(Shadow's daughter) and Miles(Tails' son) we're singing one too. I had a song for Manik that I was going to sing at the beginning as well. Finally, about half an hour later everything was set up. "So you ready for this to end?" Manik said leaning over my shoulder to kiss my cheek. "I wish it didn't have to..." I told him. "I know, come on we're on in 5." He told me walking towards the backstage gate. I put on my headset and walked on. "Welcome to the final part of our concert!" Manik greeted the crowd. "We have an amazing finale planed for you but while the others are setting up I have a little song for Manik," I said as the music started playing.

Alexis:

You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand

Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Its things are not that bad

Your faith has shown me that

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

My hero is you...

I finished the song, Manik stood smiling and I went to stand beside him. "Thanks Lexis." He said kissing my ear. I blushed. "Okay now it's time for Shadow's girl Fluffy!" I said as she entered onstage.

Fluffy: Thanks for the welcome princess, Shadow it suits you my Ultimate life form.

Your the kinda friend who always bends when I'm broken like remember when you took my heart and put it back together again  
I've been wasting time with foolish guys  
but now it's over let me tell you why I'm through  
I've met someone new who's just like you!

Your it your the ultimate it's automatic I'm sure of it  
no lie so don't even try to tell me that your not the guy  
'cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
your it your the ultimate you!

You're the kinda guy whose hand in mine sends shivers up and down my spine  
you took my heart and put it back together again  
you're the kinda guy who blows my mind  
but now it's my turn you've been right infront of me  
everything I need why didn't I see?

Your it your the ultimate  
it's automatic I'm sure of it  
no lie so don't even try to tell me that your not the guy  
'cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
your it your the ultimate you

Your it your the ultimate it's  
automatic I'm sure of it  
no lie so don't even try to tell me that your not the guy  
your it your the ultimate its automatic I'm sure of it  
no lie so don't even try to tell me that your not the guy  
'cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
your it your the ultimate you  
your it your the ultimate yooooou!

She finished and I could see Shadow's cheeks flush a bright red. He wasn't overly happy of being referred to as the ultimate life form but he was obviously thankful as he gave Fluffy a kiss as she came off stage. "Hey! Welcome to the stage CREAM!"

Cream: I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh.

Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No.

Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh.

Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No.

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh.

Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me.  
Do anything you can to control me.  
Oh, no.

Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

There's a place that I go,  
But nobody knows.  
Where the rivers flow,  
And I call it home.

And there's no more lies.  
In the darkness, there's light.  
And nobody cries.  
There's only butterflies.

Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

Take me away: A secret place.  
To better days take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right.

The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right.

She sang really well I couldn't help but notice. The crowd gave their expected cheer and Manik announced the next act Knuckles.

Knuckles: You ready?! Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)

_Chorus:_  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Making the story - making sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!

Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist

This is twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!

_Chorus_

They call him Ryu, he's sick  
And he's spitting fire  
And mike got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat

Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Making his way to the top  
He often gets a comment on his name  
People keep asking him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth  
He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent

Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers he runs with,  
The kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying,  
How do they do it?!

_Chorus - repeat 2x_

Who knew Knuckles could rap that well? The next act was Rouge and I expected to get crushed by guys as soon as she entered on stage.

Rouge: I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatcha here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!

Chorus  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

Verse 2  
And when she walks, she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something, boy, she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because she said she love you, love you long time!

Chorus  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

Chants

Chorus  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

NO!  
Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!

chorus

I sighed it wasn't as bad as it could've been. Now it was the duets I had to survive then I could go home and Relax. Sonic and Fiona were up next.

Sonic: Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?  
Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as beautiful as you seem?

Fiona: Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?  
Both: Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

Thank god they had chosen a short song Fluffy and Shadow were next

Fluffy: how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

Shadow: Wake me up  
F: Wake me up inside  
S: I can't wake up  
F: Wake me up inside  
S: Save me  
F: call my name and save me from the dark  
S: Wake me up  
F: bid my blood to run  
S: I can't wake up  
F: before I come undone  
S: Save me  
F: save me from the nothing I've become

F: now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

S: Wake me up  
F: Wake me up inside  
S: I can't wake up  
F: Wake me up inside  
S: Save me  
F: call my name and save me from the dark  
S: Wake me up  
F: bid my blood to run  
S: I can't wake up  
F: before I come undone  
S: Save me  
F: save me from the nothing I've become

F: Bring me to life  
S: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
F: Bring me to life

F: frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

S: all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
F: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
S: without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
F: bring me to life

S: Wake me up  
F: Wake me up inside  
S: I can't wake up  
F: Wake me up inside  
S: Save me  
F: call my name and save me from the dark  
S: Wake me up  
F: bid my blood to run  
S: I can't wake up  
F: before I come undone  
S: Save me  
F: save me from the nothing I've become

F: Bring me to life  
S: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
F: Bring me to life

The Final act was Miles and Ally they knew how to end a show...I hoped.

Ally: We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

Miles: No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
Both: When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start

Both  
And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Ally: We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Miles: Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Both: Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Both: And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Both: I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Both: And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Both: In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning... with you...

The crowd cheered and fireworks went off I rested my head on Manik's shoulder as everyone started leaving. It was the end of our concert but only the beginning of our lives together.

Aww...

Well it's over and I'm not making another one this was fun though so I'll make other songfics and for those 114 people who've read controller I'm writing another chapter right now but won't release it till I get a review!

Manik: Rock on! We is the champions!

Manik's on a sugar rush...don't mind him...

Manik: bye peeps!


End file.
